


Here's to the Damned (To the Lost and Forgotten)

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: The Oasis Saga [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Celtic Mythology, Irish Mythology
Genre: Bon is conflicted, Demons are good, Evil Yukio Okumura, Evil/Crazy!Yukio, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God and Satan have an agreement with the Oasis, God didn't make the exorcists to kill all demons, Iblis uses They/Them Pronouns, Mephisto is Rooting for Rin, Natalia is the daughter of the Demon Ruler of Fire, ONLY KILL DEMONS THAT WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT PROVOCATION OMG GUYS, Rin is Demon Moses, Rin's had enough of the Exorcist's Bullshit- He's not playing anymore~!, Slightly worse canonical violence, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, World Travel, World Trees, good!Satan, maybe smut, more tags as I progress- it makes for surprise, slight angst, we'll have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: If the Vatican is going to give Rin the proverbial middle finger and an impossible deadline to complete, why does he even bother catering to their whims when he's going to be killed anyways? Fed up, tired of his treatment, and wanting to go somewhere that treats him like a person rather than an animal, Rin leaves TCA and his dreams of becoming an Exorcist behind to travel to a fabled Demon-Human paradise known only as The Oasis, somewhere in the world. The only problem is that it changes location once every six months and thus is impossible to pin down completely. With a new friend named Natalia Kennedy at his side who invited him on the journey to the paradise and who also just so happens to be a daughter of his elder sibling Iblis, The Demon Ruler of Flame, Rin will amass a small-ish following of both Demons and Humans who want the same thing, to find a place where they can belong.However, danger follows as Rin's twin doesn't want to let his elder brother go and will do anything to keep him where he can watch him, or take him out of the equation completely. and the Vatican are all too glad to go on a demon hunt to bring the Spawn of Satan back whatever it takes.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Natalia Kennedy, Okumura Rin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Oasis Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Intro- Begin

Blue eyes slowly slid open as their owner stood on the branch of a large tree on the very edges of the TCA grounds where the barrier was in place. The stars overhead twinkled through the bare leaves of winter, their heavenly positions giving them immunity to the mortals on the ground and their troubles. Midnight blue hair fluttered in the icy breeze and a black tail twitched as it was curled around the rough bark.

Rin Okumura felt something brush his shin, warming the flesh beneath the jeans there as a stick was lit on fire, the embers a strangely soothing reddish-violet hue as opposed to his cold-looking cerulean, and the stick gently tugged at his limb in an unasked question. His acquaintance was trying to reassure him without crossing the barrier and alerting the Clown. It’s been a long and trying three months. Three months with no advance in his deal with the Gregori, with the Vatican, with his classmates seeing him as anything more than a _demon_. How Rin made it this far honestly baffled the half demon himself, but it was slowly beginning to fall into a darker category for himself- the _I-don’t-care-anymore_ category. For god’s sake, even Yukio was being colder than ever before, and when he sneezed and blue fire shot from his nose Yukio pulled a gun on him. _again_.

“You know what…?” He muttered to the presence beside him softly. “I don’t think they’re going to change…” Rin never took his eyes off the bright expanse of stars above them. The familiar blinked before jumping onto his shoulder. “Are you sure? Ya wanted more time to think of my offer… I don’t want you to make a hasty decision-.”

“ _Nat_ , they’re not gonna change. It’s been three months. _Three_. And we’ve known each other for half a month of those three… if the time I’ve know them means _nothing_ to them before they saw me as this, then I have no reason to stay here- my own brother _shot me_.” Rin finally tore his gaze away from the stars to look at his friend. Hair as red as the fires she wields and eyes as emerald as the gems met his gaze.

The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I dunno how much time they need, Nat... three months after making the deal with the Gregori and I haven’t made any headway. Tell me the truth- do you really think it’s worth it, staying here in a place that gives me the giant middle finger?”

The girl behind him sighed and looked away, her red and scaly tail waving behind her as she thought, watching the sceathers at the ends glint in the moonlight. “In the end, it’s your choice Blue… I’m not gonna make you do something ya don’t wanna do. If you’re sure, go back and pack a bag and grab Kuro. We’re leavin’ in an hour- if I remember right Uncle said he’d give you a brief five-minute window to get through the barrier without trippin’ it.”

Rin flashed the girl behind him a weak smirk. “Knowing the Clown, he may make it a shorter window just to see if I’m able to make it.” Natalia blinked, her mismatched red-violet eyes trailing Rin’s figure. He’d gotten a bit thinner than the last time she saw him… it pained her to see her friend that way. With the sadness in her heart she felt a dark burning rage at those who caused it.

 _They didn’t deserve someone like him. Someone who had the best intentions for people being shoved into the dirt could have Satan blow them up for all she cared…_ Natalia let her eyes slide closed and heaved a sigh. _But that’s not what he’d want_ , she told herself, and hated that she believed it. _No matter how bad Rin got, he would never want the same pain to be inflicted on another… it’s not who he is._

Looking up at the moon through the bare branches, Natalia settled back to wait for her new travel buddy, thinking back to how they met and how it led up to where they were now.

** =›◊‹= **

_Natalia Kennedy, a girl who is the product of Iblis the Demon King (actually that’s a misnomer- Iblis is a fickle demon Ruler… they liked switching between the genders. ) of Fire- She’d like to think that Demons don’t technically have DNA, but essence, so in a sense Rin has no siblings on his sperm-donor’s side. When they first met, it was a week after the cram students had helped re-forge Rin’s seal on his powers. They had left him behind, the boy from Ryuudo Temple spitting threats like poison and the brother burying a bullet in Rin’s side before telling him to control those hell-flames of his._

_Rin had been curled up, fighting tears and letting his demonic healing kick in after digging out the silver bullet when he heard a voice along with the high chattering of some animal, maybe a bird._

“Shit… shitshitshit! Yes I can tell, Merlin, calm down! Jeezus, man what did they do to you?! _” Rin had weakly opened his mouth but something round and fruity-smelling was stuffed inside._ “Chew it and rub the meat on the roof of your mouth.” _Doing as instructed, Rin found that the pain was fading away little by little as the meat of the fruit-smelling thing began to dissolve from the roof of his mouth._ “Swallow the saliva as the Grape of Wrath dissolves. It’ll complete the healin’ process.” _When Rin ad done as instructed he sat back and looked up at his savior. Straight, waist-length red hair glinted brightly in the sunlight and green eyes peered out from under a set of bangs, glinting in concern. Not only that, but pointed ears on the side of her head, fangs peeking out of her mouth, and a scaly tail with a tip of red and gold feathery protrusions clinked and rattled at the end._

_She was a demon._

“Oi, that’s not very nice to call someone who just saved you! And for your information, I’m _Half_ demon. _Half!_ Same as you, I might add.” _The girl sighed, letting a flicker of red fire flutter from her mouth as she did._ _Rin blinked, his face flushing slightly when he realized he’d spoken out loud._

_After that initial meeting, the two got along like a house on fire- every three days Rin would be able to sneak away fron his brother to meet her under the tree where they first met and tell each other about their respective days._

_She introduced herself and Rin did as well finding a kindred spirit within her, and Natalia told him that she was on a journey but was parking in True Cross City for a while to re-gather provisions and to take a rest._ “I’m on my way to a place called The Oasis,” _she said when they met up once more, about two weeks after their first meeting._ “It’s a paradise that Satan, his children, and queen created to coexist with a fixed point in Assiah over a special Gehenna Gate that melds the two worlds together on just that spot. Demons, Humans, and even Half-Demons co-exist there, under the rule of Satan and his family even if he’s unable to leave Gehenna…” _Her green eyes had danced with a dream-like light in them as she told Rin of what the tales said was there._ “If demons went to heaven… than The Oasis is that heaven, Rin.”

 _Rin’s blue eyes had gone slightly dim at that._ “I hope you get there safely, then, Nat-.” _she cut him off._ “Wait, you think not what I met another half-demon, _especially_ the son of Satan, I’m gonna leave him behind with those guys what hurt you?” _she tilted her head and fell silent, ger gaze roving over his form._

“Rin, I’ve only known you for like a week… I can tell you ain’t happy… What I want to ask, is do you want to come with me?” _Rin’s eyes went wide when she asked and he started to stutter, telling her that his brother was still here and he had to become an exorcist, nut she placed a hand over his mouth._ “You don’t hafta’ answer right away, Blue… think about it- I’ll be leaving in two months to continue on my way. Meet me back here under the tree when you’ve made your decision then.” _Rin blinked._ “But where even _is_ The Oasis?” _Natalia grinned, her demon fangs gleaming in the afternoon light._ “that’s the thing- No one knows. It’s in a fixed point, sure, but that fixed point actually _moves_ around every six months to throw exorcists off the trail… for all I know, it could be in the Sahara or in the Arctic. But that’s part of the journey, I think… it’s all worth it when you arrive.”

** =›◊‹= **

Natalia let her eyes open and she slid down the tree’s trunk to sit and wait on it’s roots.

_All that’s left to do is wait._


	2. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got the first official chapter out~!

**_Intro: Play One Foot_ by _Walk the Moon_**

_The scene opens to the full moon, blue embers rising to meet the silvery disc as a figure shrouded in blue fire is walking across a desert._

**_Oh-oh-oh! (Hey!)_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh! (Hey!)_ **

_Rin’s blue eyes with a red pupil stare at the dark and cloudy sky overhead, his sword propped on his shoulder and a confident smile on his face before he raises a hand and fires an inferno at the screen, the flames forming letters that spell the title of the *story*._

* * *

**くそったれへ（失われた、忘れられたへ）**

**Here’s to the Damned (To the Lost and Forgotten)**

* * *

**_Not a soul in the road,_ **

**_Not a star in the sky…_ **

**_It's a desert in my heart,_ **

**_And I know where to hide._ **

_The next scene shows Natalia walking through a forest, her red-violet flames coating her body like burning armor. She pulls out a spear made of red metal and patterned with an intricate design of vines and Celtic knots- the legendary spear Gae Bolg, from her back and lets her flames coat the scarlet metal and grins ferally at the screen._

**_Am I the king of nothing at all?_ **

**_Then you're the queen of nothing at all~!_ **

_Flipping and twirling with her weapon, she charges at Rin and they clash with their weapons against each other. Fire billows out and winds together, highlighting their eagerness to let off some steam._

**_Well, I remember the fight,_ **

**_And I forget the pain._ **

**_I got my hand in your pocket,_ **

**_And my key on your chain~!_ **

_The next scene shows the two camping together, Rin building a fire and Natalia gathering some food to eat, a bowl in her hands filled with edible wild greens. The daughter of Iblis gains a pained look, reaching for her side, and Rin catches the chipped bowl and Nat as she stumbles, but she just shoots him a reassuring smile._

**_I'm your king of nothing at all?_ **

**_And you're my queen of nothing at all~!_ **

_Overhead is Natalia’s familiar bird, a demon falcon named Merlin, keeping watch, and Kuro comes up to Rin with a deer in his jaws._

**_Oh, through the wilderness,_ **

_With a smile of thanks to the feline demon, Natalia cleans the deer while Rin gradually turns darker and darker shades of green behind her at the view._

**_You and I we're walking through the emptiness…_ **

**_Oh, my heart is a mess…_ **

_Back at True Cross Academy Yukio is looking at an old photo of himself, Father Fujimoto, and Rin when they were kids before he grabs the picture and rips Rin out of it, throwing the image now separated from his and his father’s into the fireplace beside him._

**_Is it the only defense,_ **

**_Against the wilderness?_ **

_Elsewhere, Rin and Natalia are seen putting away their camping things and getting ready to head out on the road again, this time in a snowy forest. Suddenly Amaimon jumps in out of nowhere and tackles Rin before ruffling the bluenette’s hair full of powdery snow, much to Rin’s chagrin._

_Meanwhile, the Kyoto Trio are studying hard, yet Ryuji looks out at the window, his gaze conflicted as he remembers how he treated Rin before the teen disappeared. The screen splits into three and Miwa, Shima, and Bon’s expressions are split between troubled, concerned, and determined._ _Mephisto is seen smirking at the Exorcists running around and trying to find Rin before he turned to his phone and began chatting with the very boy, finding out that he and Natalia are in Ireland for a small festival._

**_Well, cross my heart,_ **

**_And hope to die,_ **

_Rin now has Kurikara out, hacking some ferns and other bushes away **(to the beat)** as the two traverse through a dense rain forest with a small heard of other demons at their backs._

**_Taking this one step at a time!_ **

**_I got your back if you got mine-._ **

_Kuro is seen carrying a few smaller ones and Greenmen while Merlin has grown to the size of a small airplane and is flying overhead, carrying a few more that are half-demons, but their faces are shadowed so we don’t know who they are yet. Natalia suddenly gains a surprised and panicked look and she shoves Rin away just as a hail of bullets come flying from beyond the fern bush._

**_Oh-oh!_ **

**_One foot in front of the other!_ **

_With Natalia drawing Gae Bolg as Rin readies Kurikara, the two go back to back as they prepare to face the exorcists that somehow found them, Yukio at the head. a rush of shadows stretch from behind them and attack the exorcists as Merlin dove bombed a few others, shadowed faces peeking out from the large feathered back. The spear jabs knocks over a few other men before she flexes her clawed fingers and it spins back to to be caught by Natalia while Rin is fighting and dodging his brother’s shots and strikes, expertly welding Kurikara and slicing bullets in half while leaping from branch to branch._

**_One foot in front of the other!_ **

_Kuro is trapped by Shiemi’s root cage from Nee, but a wave of blue fire burns them away and frees the Cat Sìth._

**_Oooh,_ **

**_All that we’ve got is each other!_ **

_The scene changes to the group of demons and half-demons, much bigger now, resting by the ocean and looking out at the horizon. Their bodies are battered and bandages, but their expressions show that morale is high. Suddenly Natalia is tapping Rin’s shoulder and pointing out at the horizon with wide and teary eyes. Rin follows her gaze and his mouth drops open in awe. Then screen goes dark with tendrils of red-violet and blue flames intertwining with each other before going out altogether._

**_One foot in front of the other!_ **

* * *

Rin was throwing clothes into his duffel when Kuro came into the room. The Cat Sìth blinked up at his master with confused eyes. _Rin? What’s going on? Why’re you packing your bag?_ Rin sighed as he stuffed an extra five shirts into the bag as well as a jacket. “I can’t stay here anymore, Kuro.” He answered. Kuro’s eyes widened before he jumped up on the duffel bag. _I’m gonna go with you- I already lost Shiro, I don’t wanna lose you too!_ Rin opened his mouth to object but cut himself off. Alright, then. We gotta move fast, though. Yukio is on a mission and I don’t wanna get caught when he comes back. I’ll need all the seasonings in the kitchen- where we’re going, we’ll need it.” Suddenly an explosion of pink dust made Rin jump, but turning around it was only Mephisto.

Violet eyes peered from under the rim of the obnoxious hat as Mephisto Pheles, or Samael, leaned against a stand of the bunk bed in the twin’s room.

“I see you’ve decided to take my Niece’s offer, then?”

“Yeah. I can’t stay here knowing the Vatican are setting me up to fail. Natalia said that the barrier will be open for five minutes, right?” Mephisto nodded at Rin’s questioning of the elder demon’s part. “Correct. I’ve also taken the liberty of enchanting your bag so it can hold an infinite amount. You can put the seasonings in there as well as kitchen supplies if you want to, and when you wish to retrieve an item all you need to do is think of it and it will appear in your hand if the limb is inside the bag.”

Rin smiled weakly at his elder brother as Kuro shoved a bucket of the kitchen supplies he’d thought they needed into the room. “I know you’ve looked out for me since I called you up that day… I wanted to say thank you… for everything.” Mephisto nodded before reaching out and ruffling Rin’s hair affectionately. “Family doesn’t abandon each other, Rin. I can keep the Exorcists off your tail for three days at the most, if they don’t instantly figure out something is wrong. If they do, or if Yukio figures it out first you’ll have to get out of Japan.” Rin nodded as he knelt and picked up the bucket of spices and knives. Dumping it into the duffel he placed the container aside and surveyed the room in case he forgot anything. “I appreciate it Mephisto, really. I owe you one.” the Demon King of Time shook his head. “Just get to the Oasis safely and you will have repaid your debt to me. Oh, and be on the lookout for Amaimon- he said it’d be ‘fun’ to travel with you.”

Rin snorted. “Yeah… _fun_.”

Turing to the window, Kuro jumped out and grew to his larger size, floating in the air with his dual tail flicking about. _Let’s go, Rin! I want outta here pronto!_ Rin chuckled before picking up the duffel bag and putting it cross-ways over his shoulders. “Till next time, bro.” Rin said to his demonic sibling before Kuro lept out into the night. Sprinting away, the Cat Sìth disappeared into the forest. Mephisto’s violet eyes watched them, tracking their path to the barrier before he twirled his umbrella. “Eins, Zwei,” raising his hand he snapped his fingers. “Drei~!” a dull pulse of purple rippled outwards from the originating sound. “Fair thee well, younger brother. May the Oasis find you.”

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

_Natalia, the barrier’s open!_ Merlin chattered as he swooped down to land on the Daughter of Iblis’ arm in excitement. The girl scratched the Demon Falcon’s chin with a smile as she looked back to the Exorcist’s Academy. “Yeah, thanks to Uncle- all that’s left is to wait for Rin. We got five minutes so he better hurry-.” “Hey, I’m here!” the thumping of many feet on the ground gave Natalia a little warning before a giant Cat Sìth came thundering out of the forest, making the girl yelp. “Mephisto fixed my duffel bag to hold an infinite amount of supplies, so if I need anything, I just think of it, reach in and get it.” Natalia smiled at her friend as he dismounted the Cat Sìth. “So, where’s out first stop? We’ve got three days or less to get outta Japan and into the world.” Rin was squirming with energy, gone was the forlorn emotions that had fluttered around him, there was an impatience, an urge to get out of True Cross Central and see everything he’d missed out on.

Merlin twittered a greeting to his mistress’ friend as he flapped before Rin’s face. Luminous golden eyes peered from within black and silver feathers before the raptor screeched. _He seems to still not know the proper decorum of a Demon of you stations._ “We’ll get to that when the time allows, Merlin,” Nat chuckled. “I figured we could fly on Merlin to the coast and catch a ferry to one of the Northern Mariana Islands- I heard there’s a tribe of Carbuncles there.” Looking at Rin, the red-haired girl grinned, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight as she stepped backwards and through the opening of the barrier. Her red scaly tail waved, the sceathers at the end rattling together in anticipation.

Holding her hand out, she gestured for Rin to take it. “Not getting cold feet are ye?” she teased lightly, the Scottish-Irish accent bleeding in with her excitement. Rin’s sadness over the past was almost gone, though it would never fade. The dull look in his eyes was gone, his blue depths screaming with life and defiance at the world. “Hell, no.” He grasped Natalia’s hand and let her tug him through, grinning wildly as Kuro bounded after them and the Shadow Falcon flew after the cat. The Son of Satan felt a thrill run thorough his body as he looked up at the stars, shining brightly. He was leaving this chapter behind- the harsh words, the bullets, the looks, the poison being spit at him. In a burst of energy, Rin began yanking Natalia along as he suddenly sprinted away from the Barrier, taking off through the darkness of the city.

“Let’s go! first one to the Coast is a Goblin!”

Natalia smirked and brought her fingers to her mouth before blowing a shrill note- Merlin began to grow, becoming the size of a small plane and swooping low into the streets. The Daughter of Iblis pulled her hand from Rin’s grasp and mounted her familiar before flying off into the sky of stars. “Oh, now it’s on!” she giggled. Rin laughed, a true, carefree laugh, before jumping onto Kuro’s back and holding on tight as the demon cat bounded into the sky after the oversized raptor, the light miasma being let off around the Cat Sìth allowing him flight.

Rin looked over his shoulder at the city he grew up in, he thought he could see the Monastery, his old school, the supermarket, and playground. Everything that marked his life up to now was going to be left behind forever. Red-violet embers fluttered by his face and he looked ahead to see Natalia’s form encased with her flames. Her weapon, a Demonic Spear carved from the rib of the Leviathan and named Gae Bolg, was strapped to her back to show she had drawn it and let her powers loose. “You’re free, Rin! Let them out!” a small shock of age-old fear , _don’t-let-your-flames-out-they-kill-people_ echoed in his being. An ember from his female counterpart fluttered through the wind and landed on his chest, sending a reassuring warmth through him.

_“It’ll be alright, Rin. I gotcha’.”_

Pulling out Kurikara, Rin glanced at his friend once more before he drew the blade with one fluid motion, letting his blue flames surround him in a warm embrace. As the sun rose over the horizon Blue and Red, Rin and Natalia left True Cross far behind them, flying over the countryside of Japan to the ocean beyond where they would truly begin their journey. But not only did they leave behind a chapter of the story, they opened a path for a new one, one that would lead more hardship their way, but would make them all the stronger for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, ideas I could possibly add in? leave it in the Review Box!
> 
> Stay healthy, everyone!


	3. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Natalia make a plan and summon some transport for a long jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I had no idea what I wanted to do for this chapter. sadly it's short, BUT I'm making a much longer one for the next update!

The smell of cooking eggs pulled Rin out of his sleep. Blue eyes blinked open to see a wall of fur, and the confused thoughts of _this isn’t my room_ knock around his head briefly before he remembered the events of the previous night. Slowly sitting up, Rin looked around at the place they were stopping at- a crumbling warehouse on an old abandoned industrial facility near the outskirts of Nagoya- and briefly glossed over the large furry cat-demon he was leaning against as it purred lightly in its dozing state.

The warehouse was large and rusting near the water’s edge, an abandoned mess that had roosting waterfowl in the rafters and a chilly breeze blowing through the numerous holes. Even so, it felt warmer than anything he’d felt since Fujimoto’s death and the son of Satan wondered at the irony of it all- a stranger, and a half-demon like him at that, was giving him more hope than his own brother ever did since their dad’s death. “Oh, you’re awake! About time, Kuro and Merlin already ate. I barely saved your portion.” Natalia’s voice pulled Rin’s attention and he saw the girl’s grin as she pulled a fried egg off the small portable stove and a carton of orange juice from their travel bag. The egg was lightly seasoned with salt and garlic pepper, easy on the stomach and a quick bite to sate the morning hunger before their journey continued.

“Thanks.” Rin reached out to take the paper plate gratefully and began eating. _Not bad,_ he thought. _Not too much seasoning and not too little_. “So I have a _new_ plan to get us out of Japan.” Rin nodded and swallowed before the extra word caught on. “Wait, what do you mean _‘new’_? I thought we were heading towards a port city to stow away on a barge!” Natalia made a face at that, brushing her red hair back and away from her eyes. “Yeeah… well, Samael got a message to me earlier this morning. The Exorcists found out you were missing just a little before five and they used those doorways to get some checkpoints settled in. We can’t head out that way without blood being spilled.”

Rin frowned at that alternative. Even if True Cross, the Exorcists, everyone in general, hadn’t been fair or kind to him when they found out about his heritage, he didn’t want any blood on his account.

“Okay, then what’s this new plan?”

Natalia smiled. “We call in a favor from our elder siblings-slash-aunts-and-uncles.” Rin blinked rapidly before it set in.

“WHAAAAAT?!” Nat laughed but the seriousness in her eyes showed she wasn’t kidding. “Oh, come on! Big Brother ‘Maimon is fine once you really get to know him. you just met him on his bad days- really, he’s like the big brother you’ve always wanted that acts like a little brother.” Rin spluttered as Natalia collected the trash they made. “B-But Amaimon, he- he’s-!” red-violet eyes flashed as they turned to blue. “-He’s one of our best bet of getting out of Japan alive, Rin.” That shut the blue-haired male down. “He’s the Demon King of Earth. That means he can make tunnels of any length and depth to get from one place to another unimpeded so long as it’s on the same continent or landmass.”

Rin leaned against the wall and really thought about it. “Yeah, that does make sense… he could just pop up in random places, but I always thought he just followed me everywhere.” Nat scoffed. “Oh, come on- half the time he was with _me_ , I’ll bet.” The girl went back to thinking, though. “But like I said, Amaimon can only get us from one side of Japan to the other without any roadblocks… if we want to cross the ocean without tiring out Kuro and Merlin, we’d have to call for Egyn- our big sister-slash-aunt.” Rin let out an _oooh_ of understanding. “She’s the Demon King-slash-Queen of Water, right?” Natalia nodded. “Yep. But she’ll try and weasel a favor out of us if we call on her, and her favors are always so… crass.” Rin twitched. “What do you mean by ‘crass’?” red-violet eyes blinked before an uneasy smile swept over the girl’s face. “N-nothing, not a thing~! Anyways, It’d be better if we held off on calling on Egyn for a bit longer... we could call on Lucifer…”

Rin sighed and leaned back into Kuro’s side. “At this rate, anyone we ask favors from would be awesome… even if one of us can perform a summons. I just want out of this country as much as you do.” Natalia blinked owlishly before she brightened. “Holy shit, that’s it! Damn, I’ve been thinking big this whole time- it’s a wonder I’ve survived this long!” Rin sat up in surprise at his red counterpart’s exclamation. “Wait, what?” Nat turned red-violet eyes to Rin, grinning widely. “You still have those summoning papers the True Cross always assigned you, right?” despite not needing them, Rin did keep them on hand in case Izumo or Shiemi ever needed extras. Pulling them out he handed them over to Natalia and she snatched them up eagerly. Biting into her thumb, she smeared her blood over one of the pentagrams and began to chant:

**_“As the Daughter of Iblis, I ask of Thee,_ **

**_Come forth from the fires of the hearth and heart,_ **

**_To guide me on the path though my long Journey!”_ **

_Wait, she’s a Tamer?! I knew she had Merlin, but I thought he was a companion from Iblis!_ Rin watched in awe as red-violet fire spun around the half-demoness in a dance of power as she summoned a familiar. With a curl of flame the ground shook slightly before the large claws of a dragon emerged. Following the claws were the forearms, body, the wings, and soon the entire dragon was standing on the floor of the dilapidated warehouse. **_«You summoned me, Milady?»_** Rin’s eyes bulged as he stared at the massive dragon demon. **(Think of a red and gold version of Alduin)** Amber eyes slid from Natalia to Rin. **_«Huh, so this is the new Prince everyone’s talking about? About time I met you face-to-face.»_**

“Igneel, be nice!” Nat scolded the demonic beast playfully before she got serious again. “Yeah, I summoned you- you know where we’re going and who we need to pick up along the way, and luckily your son is our first stop- Care to give us a lift to the Philippines?” the dragon- _Igneel, where had Rin heard that name before?_ \- huffed a plume of smoke while grumbling. **_«It’s quite the long trip,_ Moyashi _… do you have the required sacrifice?»_** Rin gulped at that ominous tack-on. “Yeah, I have it in the bag- Carolina Reapers from America. Just get us to where we need to go, and they’re all yours.” The giant red and gold dragon hummed before nodding. **_«Then climb aboard- I can get you there in fifteen if that is what you wish.»_** Merlin shrank to the size of a sparrow and nestled into Natalia’s bag.

With Kuro following the demon falcon’s lead and shrinking down to the size of a normal cat Rin clambered onto Igneel’s back and settled behind Nat’s spot nervously. **_«Hold on tight, Blue Prince.»_** raising his massive wings, Igneel took to the sky with a bellowing roar, making Rin yelp and grip his friend tightly as she whooped. “This guy’s a special summons, Rin!” the girl called over the wind. “Let er’ rip, Igneel!” the massive dragon raised a claw before bringing it down, slicing into the air and producing a sharp _ri-i-i-ip_. The air tattered like a shredded cloth, and before Rin could even voice his objections to diving into an unfamiliar portal the dragon angled downwards and dove straight into the tear.

With a sucking noise, the five demon-breeds were gone and the only remnants that they may have been there was the small scorch mark in the center of the warehouse.

=›◊‹=

Shiemi Moriyama looked at the empty seat beside her with worry as her classmates in the cram scho0l came trickling in. She wanted to apologize to Rin for not being there for him and reaffirm that she was still his friend, but she had yet to see him after the fiasco in Vatican headquarters- she couldn’t get the hurt expression he wore out of her head when the others purposefully left him out of their activities; even if he was the son of Satan, was there really any difference to who he was as a person anyways?

Hearing Yuki’s voice calling everyone to quiet down for roll call, Shiemi sighed and sat back. Hopefully, Rin was just running late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave reviews and kudos if you liked!


End file.
